


Sura's I Love Sparty Support Group

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [47]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: AU, All Knowing Sura, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Bitching, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Sura starts a support group for those who fell in love with Spartacus during his life time.
Relationships: Crixus/Spartacus, Ilithyia/Spartacus, Laeta/Spartacus, Mira/Spartacus, Spartacus/Sura, Spartacus/Varro
Series: 500 Fic Challenge [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sura's I Love Sparty Support Group

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, from what we know of Sura I think she would find all the people who love her husband to be just a hilarious amount of people. And those that Spartacus has a honest real connection with would be present. A LOT of people loved Spartacus but I'm going to focus on the Cannon couples and the ones who I personally believe love him in the romantic sense. Your comments, kudos, bunnies and summaries are most welcome. I hope you enjoy!

Smiling around the small room Sura gives herself a small pat on the back. The last few weeks have been hard on everybody. There were a few people here who she had believed would read her invitation and just toss it in the trash. Or burn it. Yet, here they were. Helping set out cookies and punch while Sura made sure the chairs were in the perfect circle. It really was nice of them all to show up. Even if it wasn't _half_ of the ones she sent an invite to. Those who were here she knew of. Which meant they held a truly special place in her husband's heart. Gods rest his rebellious soul. Nodding at one of the men Sura retrieves her own cup and plate before taking her seat. 

"Excuse me." Sura calls to get the other's attention. "If you wouldn't mind, I think it is time to start." There were some nods, a few murmurs of agreement as everyone shuffles to their chairs. A few people grimacing and changing to different seats to avoid those they don't like. Sura beams at the two people who chose to sit next to her. "I think we should start with introductions." There was some shifts but nobody objected. Sura motions to the man sitting next to her. 

"Me? Oh, um. Hello everyone. I'm Varro, and I erm...I loved Spartacus." The blond giant all but whispers not meeting anyone's gaze. Sura pats his shoulder joining the chorus of hello's. The woman next to him sighs.

"Good afternoon. My name is Laeta, and I fell in love with Spartacus." Her red curls matched her cheeks for a moment as she glances at Sura, who nods approvingly. _Names_ she knew. But it was nice to put a face to them. And being a red head with a pixie nose and little heart shaped face just **fit** her image of Laeta perfectly. 

"Shit, my turn?" The man on Laeta's right asks scratching the back of his head. He clears his throat, shifting in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with this. "Uhm. Hey. I'm Agron. And I've loved Spartacus for what feels like forever." His green eyes dimmed as if remembering one of the reasons why he was here, was because Sura's beloved husband was no longer. 

"I suppose that makes it my turn?" The blonde woman sitting beside Agron chirps up. Her blue eyes were rimmed red and Sura hadn't seen her converse with anyone else here, but if she had to guess, the woman's smile was probably dazzling. "I'm sure you've heard of me," Her false bravado was marred by her quivering voice, "I am Ilithyia. And...and I too, loved Spartacus." She ends in a whisper. Sura's heart goes out to the young woman. Her child's death was all over the news. It probably wasn't a stretch to say that everyone in this room knew that the baby was Spartacus' and not Ilithyia's snob of a husband. Sura blinks back tears thinking how unfair it was that her husband had so many lovers and no children. With a wave of her hand she motions to the last man in the room. He seemed the most unsure, but with everything she has been told there was only one person who this could be. 

"My name is Crixus. And I do not walk around claiming to have loved Spartacus." He grumbles, arms folded, shoulders slumped. "But, I miss him. And losing him...." He trails off, brown eyes watering rapidly before he ducks his head. "My world, my _life_ has less love and less light without him." Crixus admits to his chest, his voice gravelly and rougher than before. 

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Sura tells him softly. He sniffles in response. "It's your turn sweetheart." Sura informs the woman on her left. When she had walked through the door, Sura had thought for a moment that there was a mirror. The similarities were striking to say the least. 

"As almost all of you know, I am Mira. And I loved Spartacus more than I could ever say." Sura raises her eyebrows. Oh! _This_ was Mira! She was so shocked that she almost missed joining in the combined hello. 

"Thank all of you for coming." She says tearing her eyes off Mira. "You may have guessed this, but; my name is Sura. And the man you knew as 'Spartacus' was in fact, my husband." There was a few seconds where those around her shifted, some looking a little surprised, but mainly guilty. 

"Do, do you think, um...may we know his real name?" Varro pleads quietly. Sura beams at him patting his shoulder again. 

"Bob." 

A stunned, and rather horrified silence follows. 

"What?" Crixus croaks. Sura smiles. 

"Or Bill. Maybe Thaddeus, I think he said Victor that one night. Although he always looked like a Sarah to me." Sura continues on putting a finger to her chin in thought. Ilithyia and Crixus snort. 

"A simple no would have sufficed." Agron mumbles reclining backwards. Sura chuckles at him. 

"My point is, it does not matter. Spartacus is the man you all fell in love with. The man that I shared with you. But my husband, his name was for me and me alone. I hold no grudge, or resentment to any of you. My husband told me all about every single one of you. About the conversations you all had. The way he loved you." She gives Crixus a mischievous smile, "How grumpy some of you are in the morning." Crixus grimaces sinking further into the chair. 

"You take it rather well." Laeta comments taking a sip of her punch. Sura nods at her.

"As do the rest of you. I'm aware that in most polyamorous relationships, we would have already met by now. And I truly appreciate all of you for accepting my way of doing things." Ilithyia shrugs looking brave, and slightly cold. 

"Some of us didn't have a choice." She reminds haughtily. 

"Some of us aren't giant slut bags." Mira snaps back without hesitation. Ilithyia opens her mouth to argue but Sura beats her to it,

"There will be _none_ of that here, Mira!" Her tone leaves no room for debate. "Ilithyia is in a very precarious situation and Spartacus loved her anyways. He loved you too and for that the two of you will either get along while in this room or leave and not return. Ilithyia is not the only person in this room who was in a relationship with my husband while being married." Everyone surrounding them winces. 

"Point made." Varro sighs. "She's right Mira. We all met him because of his work."

"You're the only one here who _isn't_ married." Agron grunts fiddling with his wedding band. Laeta bows her head. Having been made a widow shortly after meeting Spartacus had given them a rocky start. 

"Exactly. Thank you Agron." Sura praises. "Spartacus himself was married Mira. Whatever your personal vendetta against Ilithyia is, can be discussed in your own time. For now, we are here to celebrate my husband. And all the love he had to give. I know so much about all of you, but now I wish to spend time with you." Sura ignores the single tear that rolls down her cheek as she talks, "It'll be like having a little bit of him with me again." Her voice quivers a little looking past Ilithyia to the framed photo she had chosen to hang in the room for the evening. 

The sound of wood scrapping on tile shakes her out of her daze. Not before she was pulled up and wrapped into a rather tight, muscular embrace. The strangely sweet, earthy aroma that reminded her of a warm summer day. Her face was squished against a hard shoulder but she gulps down a sob and wraps her arms around the man she knows to be Varro anyways. Her husband said one of the reasons he adored this man was his kindness. Mentioned on so many occasions how Varro made him feel like the sunny season was engulfing him. Like usual, he was right. The two stay locked together for a little bit. Each letting a few silent tears fall, but otherwise keeping it together. Sura shakes a little but was finally able to pull herself back. Wiping her eye with a heartfelt smile up at him. 

"Thank you." Sura looks around the room and for the first time in over a month, she could actually _feel_ something again. Something more than just a hollow emptiness. Her husband might be gone in a lot of ways. But he was here. In this room. Through all of these wonderful people who she couldn't wait to start loving. And showing them the same thing her husband taught her. 

Love; never dies. 


End file.
